Terrores Nocturnos
by denadadetodo
Summary: Los juegos del hambre han terminado. Pero el terror continua.


Demás esta decir que los personajes de la saga no me pertenecen, son de S. Collins.

* * *

— ¡Corre Katniss, corre!, escucha a una voz gritando detrás de ella e instintivamente obedece, conoce de sobra los horrores que vienen tras a los gritos

No es la misma arena en la que le tocó salvar su vida un par de veces antes, pero cree reconocer el lugar. Aquellos túneles largos, oscuros y polvorientos que se internan dentro de la tierra, el sonido lejano de las picas y palas de los mineros. Sin duda son las viejas minas del distrito doce.

Saca una flecha del carcaj que lleva en el hombro y mientras la coloca, tensa automáticamente la cuerda del arco, el ruido de las picas se detiene y sus sentidos se alertan de inmediato, demasiado silencio nunca es un buen presagio.

Camina con lentitud y poco a poco se va adentrando en las fauces de la tierra de su propio distrito, los oídos le zumban. _- _Debe ser la presión- se dice a sí misma intentando calmarse, pero aquellos túneles cerrados le cortan la respiración, la asustan demasiado.

—Katniss, es como cazar — La voz de Gale crea un eco ensordecedor en sus oídos, suena lejana e impersonal, entrecierra los ojos para poder fijar un poco más la vista y de pronto lo ve… lleva en sus brazos el cuerpo de Prim, la pequeña parece estar dormida, sin embargo un hilillo de sangre recorre su frente.

— ¡Sal de aquí Gale, corre…corre Gale! —grita Katniss, con todas sus fuerzas. — ¡Llévate a Prim!... ¡huye! —suplica. Pero él sigue de pie frente a ella, simplemente parece no escucharla, permanece inmóvil con la niña en brazos.

—No pudiste salvarla, no pudiste proteger a la pequeña Prim —le dice con la voz cargada de sarcasmo. Las palabras de Gale duelen, pero más le duele su tono hiriente.

—Lo intente… yo lo intente… no deje que tomara teselas, me ofrecí como voluntaria en la cosecha… yo lo intente. -Su voz, empieza a romperse con cada palabra que pronuncia, por una vez en medio de todo aquel infierno, no le importan las cámaras que supone la deben de estar filmando, ver a su hermana convertida en un simple muñeco de trapo entre los brazos de Gale, la destroza por dentro, Prim se ha ido. Ya no tiene por quien mostrar fortaleza.

—Pero no lo conseguiste, ¿verdad, Sinsajo?

El rostro de Gale muestra un gesto lleno de cruel ironía, mientras de sus labios escapa una pequeña carcajada, mientras continua con la misma voz cargada de desprecio—Los rebeldes crearon sus propios juegos del hambre y ahora no eres más que un simple tributo.

La voz de Peeta, resonando a sus espaldas la desconcierta unos segundos... No lo había oído acercarse.

—Dónde está tu traje de Sinsajo ahora, Katniss. ¿No eras acaso tú, el símbolo de la revolución?

No está segura de querer enfrentarse a los ojos azules y acusadores de Peeta, sin embargo se gira con desconfianza, si algo aprendió en los bosques mientras cazaba junto a Gale, era nunca jamás dar la espalda al enemigo. Ahora no sabe quién lo es, necesita saber si de verdad es el hijo del panadero, aquel que la salvó de morir de hambre, quien le habla con una voz tan mordaz que parece clavarle un puñal con cada palabra.

—No eres más que un simple charlajo, creado por el capitolio y luego usado por los rebeldes —dice Peeta, en un tono cargado de desprecio. Katniss sabe que dice la verdad.

No entiende qué clase de trampas han colocado los vigilantes esta vez. "Deben de ser mutos" piensa.

Y la cuerda del arco se tensa entre sus dedos. No comprende que se traen entre manos los del capitolio. O será Coin… ¿será cierto que ella ha creado sus propios juegos del hambre?, ella lo propuso, lo sometió a votación.

No, está segura que era el presidente Snow, quien la quería muerta, aun puede oler el aroma característico de sangre y rosas.

Una flecha sale disparada y se clava en el pecho de Peeta, puede ver el camino de sangre que se forma a base de pequeños borbotones cada vez más lentos, que salen de la herida. La otra flecha no ha sido tan certera, puede ver a su hermana cayendo lentamente de los brazos que antes la sostenían, una risa estridente escapa de los labios de Gale, mientras se saca la flecha del brazo sin ninguna expresión de dolor.

Luego de eso su mundo empieza a girar, todo se vuelve confuso y borroso, todavía escucha la risa de Gale a lo lejos y una explosión lo estremece todo.

Lo primero que le viene a la mente es el recuerdo de su padre, los sinsajos quedándose en silencio para escuchar su voz en medio del bosque; el recuerdo de su hermana subiendo los escalones el día de la cosecha; las puntitas de los pies de Rue, saltando de rama en rama; los rostros de los niños del capitolio entumecidos a causa del frio; la colita de pato formándose a causa de la blusa demasiado grande, saliendo de la falda de Prim; la trampa de Gale; el rostro de Snow ahogándose con su propia sangre; Coin cayendo con una flecha clavada en el pecho; murmullos, gritos... Luego solo silencio, oscuridad y un nauseabundo olor a sangre.

Despierta bañada en su propio sudor, los brazos de Peeta sacuden con suavidad su cuerpo y ella retorna de su mundo de oscuridad y miedo, una vez más.

—Tranquila Katniss —le dice Peeta, mientras la acuna con ternura entre sus brazos. –Era sólo una pesadilla —termina diciendo, mientras la acurruca un poco más cerca de él.

Ella no responde, se deja hacer en medio de la oscuridad, mientras se pregunta: ¿cuándo será el día en que las arenas y los juegos del hambre desaparezcan para siempre?


End file.
